


What I Require

by M_E_Scribbles



Series: Clexa Halloween Week 2017 [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke's a Slytherin, Clexa Halloween Week 2017, Confessions, Day 7: Halloween Night (or Witches), Enemies to Lovers, Except... they aren't lovers in this yet..., Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts, Lexa's a Gryffindor, They love to hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Scribbles/pseuds/M_E_Scribbles
Summary: What Clarke requires is a way to finally best Lexa Woods at Potions. She's been able to knock the Gryffindor down a peg or two in all their other shared classes but Potions... She's never managed that. One day, while thinking about her annoying predicament Clarke stumbles upon the Room of Requirement.Finding a certain Potions book helps her achieve her goal. How will Lexa handle that?





	What I Require

**Author's Note:**

> The end of Clexa Halloween Week 2017! What a whirlwind this has been!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed at least one of the stories I've posted this last week!
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and questions are encouraged! And encouraging!

If there was one thing Clarke Griffin hated, it was losing to Lexa Woods. In their six years at Hogwarts, they’d been at the top of every class and facing off against each other on the quidditch pitch. Clarke had managed to best Lexa in every one of their shared subjects except Potions. For whatever reason, Lexa Woods was a natural potion creator.

“Every time,” Clarke muttered to herself as she paced in an empty corridor while on watch as Prefect. “Just when I think I’ve got her, she manages to make a perfect potion. How? She’s got to have a secret! No one is that good.”

Up and down the corridor Clarke paced. She thought about her practical exam in potions and how sure she’d been that she’d finally topped Woods. But no. Of course the golden child of Gryffindor pulled through in the end.

Just as Clarke finished her third length of the corridor, she heard what sounded like bricks shifting. Whirling around on her heel, she brandished her wand. Only she found herself alone.

But… that door hadn’t been there before. Right? There had never been a door there before.

“Hello?” Clarke called out, moving toward the door slowly, her eyes darting around as if she expected one of her friends to pop up and scare her.

No response came. No friends jumping from behind pillars or corners. Just Clarke, standing in front of a large and ornate door.

Not knowing what else to do, Clarke knocked. There was no response from the other side. So she reached for the handle and turned, gently shoving the door open.

The air inside the room felt heavy. It smelt both stale and… like ash?

Clarke stepped inside and looks around. Its pretty dark, she could hardly see ten feet in front of her.

“Lumos,” she whispered.

The room seemed to be covered in ash. There were scorch marks on the ceiling. The massive room was creepily empty.

“What is happening?” Clarke moved further in to the room. There were items scattered here and there, things that should have been destroyed by the fire that had obviously raged in the room at one point. To her right was a small table, a beautiful map of the world inlayed in the top of it with precious gems. To her left, a tall cabinet. Pieces of furniture dotted the room.

“Why am I here?” Clarke wondered aloud.

A knocking sound somewhere ahead of her caught her attention. She followed the noise as best she could, her hand holding the neck of her sweater over her mouth and nose as she went. Finally, she found herself stood in front of a bookcase. Not a single book looked damaged by flames or ash. They were almost pristine.

Taking her time to check the books, Clarke noticed a copy of the potions book her class was using sitting on one of the shelves. Unable to stop her curiosity, she pulled it from the shelf and thumbed through it.

“What?” Clarke gasped as she read the narrow script littering the pages.

In the margins were countless tips on improving potions, slicing things instead of dicing, or crushing instead of cutting. Tips that seemed to improve the potions. On one of the pages she found a hex that had been crossed out and a warning underneath, ‘do not use this! Too dangerous!’ in messy dark ink.

She knew she was going to keep the book as soon as she’d seen the first notes scrawled in the pages. But seeing the warning, Clarke found herself to be curious. She slipped the book into the pocket of her cloak and moved toward the door.

****

It had been six weeks since Clarke found the book. Six weeks of slowly gaining Professor Rook’s admiration for her suddenly perfect potions. She follows the hastily written words in margins more than she follows Rook’s instructions.

All the while, Lexa seethes at her from across the room.

Unable to even try, Clarke smirks at her every chance she can. Serves that Gryffindor right! Let her feel useless to top Clarke for once!

There was still quidditch though. Clarke had always been a talented chaser. She was often opposite Lexa on the pitch, as the other girl played chaser as well. And that day, Slytherin and Gryffindor were set to play for the lead in the House Cup.

It was a tough match, the score well into the 300s by the time Gryffindor’s seeker caught the snitch, giving the scarlet and gold house their first lead all year. Clarke and Lexa had faced off tine and again. But for some reason, Lexa seemed less determined to get under Clarke’s skin. Like she was distracted.

After the match, Clarke was heading back to the Slytherin Dormitory. She was just walking down an empty corridor after running a nearly late paper to Professor Connelly, her Charms professor, when a hand shot out of a closet and pulled her in.

“What the – ” Clarke struggled to break her attacker’s hold.

“Lumos,” said a voice Clarke would recognize anywhere.

She was standing in a closet with Lexa Woods. Her nemesis. Golden child of Gryffindor.

“What do you want?” Clarke sneered.

“I know what you’ve been doing,” Lexa hissed right back.

“Oh do you?” Clarke replied, barely biting back a condescending laugh.

Lexa nodded. She stepped closer to Clarke, forcing her to press her back into the door, “You’ve been cheating at Potions. I don’t know how, but I know you have! No one improves that quickly!”

“I’ve just been studying more,” Clarke shook her head.

“No one improves that quickly with cheating!” Lexa insisted. “How have you been doing it? Extendable Ears in the professor’s rooms? Time-turner? How?”

“All the time turners were destroyed years ago, everyone knows that,” Clarke rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, the broom closet wasn’t a broom closet anymore. It looked like a common room, with Slytherin and Gryffindor items all over the place. Clarke gasped when two arm chairs popped up out of nowhere.

Without thinking, Clarke dragged to the chairs and shoved her into one before sitting in the other. If they were going to argue, they may as well be comfortable.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you,” Clarke said after allowing Lexa a moment to get comfortable. “But… I really have just been studying more. And I’ve asked some older student for advice.”

“No,” Lexa shook her head, “I don’t believe you.”

“Oh please, Woods,” Clarke said before she sighed. She leaned forward in her chair, her elbows on her knees, “You can afford to be not be first in one of your twenty classes. It’s just one class. And we both know I won’t be on top for long.”

Taking a minute to think about that, Lexa shook her head, “You’re cheating. I know you are.”

“How?”

“Last week, you added 4 leeches to your elixir instead of five. The week before that, you ground up your claws instead of slicing them. Every time we start working on a new potion, you change at least one step,” Lexa finally explained.

The room shifted again. There was a fireplace now, to Clarke’s right. And it was bigger, Lexa’s voice bouncing off the stones.

“I’m sorry. Really I am, Woods,” Clarke said, meeting the girl’s green eyes carefully. She’d learn long ago to not look Lexa in the eye. “I’m just following my instincts.”

“No, it is more than that.” Lexa insisted. “Your instincts have never been spot on like that. Ever. You miss everything.”

Scoffing, Clarke sat back in her chair, “Name one thing?”

“Finn Collins.”

“Wow,” Clarke said as she narrowed her eyes at Lexa. “Way to make sure you don’t pull any punches.

“I’m sorry,” Lexa said hurriedly. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

Shrugging, Clarke studied her. Then she said, “For someone who claims to not like me, you sure do pay a lot of attention to my life.”

“Finn Collins was a sad excuse for a Gryffindor. No one deserves what he did to you and Raven,” Lexa said. Her eyes were on the stone floor, studying the chaotic lines. “And sometimes watching you reminds me of exactly how I shouldn’t be.”

The chairs shifted closer together without either girl flexing a muscle.

“Lexa,” Clarke said from between clenched teeth, “don’t take this the wrong way but go float yourself!”

“I… uh…” Lexa finally met her eyes again. “I don’t know what that means, Clarke.”

“It means leave me alone! You’re so insufferable!” Clarke surged to her feet, pacing around the room. “You have to be the best, all the time. You can’t let me top you in anything. Which, normally, would be fine but you have to know how much my mother has been on me about school. And then she hears about St. Woods and her nearly perfect grades. The lectures I’ve had to endure because of you!”

Following Clarke, Lexa stood too, “Oh! So this is all on me? Like you haven’t put just as much effort into all of this as I did! You! With your perfect friends and stupid smile that distracts nearly everybody in the room! Like its been easy constantly having to miss parties because I have to make sure I’m studying nearly every waking second to keep up with you?”

“Wait… perfect what now?” Clarke said.

But Lexa was on a roll, “And then! You suddenly become even better at Potions! You’re skipping steps or reworking them and making potions not even Rook can something wrong with. And you think this is my fault?”

“Lexa – ”

“No! You wanted to talk about this, so let’s talk!” Lexa roared as she began pacing. She passed by Clarke three times before she stopped and spoke again, “I haven’t done anything but try to be the best student I can be so I can get into Auror training straight after Hogwarts. I didn’t mean for any sort of rivalry to form between us. But then you were so… you were you and I couldn’t stand the thought of you thinking I’m dumb or less than you!”

“Seriously!” Clarke caught her wrist and pulled her to a stop. “Lexa!”

“What?” Lexa yanked her wrist free.

Motioning to the left, Clarke asked, “Why is there a bed in here?”

“A what?” Lexa turned to face the massive four-poster bed suddenly occupying the middle of the far wall.

“You found the magic room, and now its shifting around us,” Clarke crossed her arms over her chest. “Why is there a bed here?”

Eyes wide, Lexa turned to face Clarke again, “I… uh… what?”

“I think we’re in the Room of Requirement. And apparently, the room seems to think we require a bed,” Clarke said slowly. She waited a beat, to see if Lexa had found her words yet. When she didn’t say anything, Clarke continued, “So since you were here first, and the room is answering to you right now. Why is there a bed?”

“You’re ridiculous!” Lexa shouted. “Why would I have any idea why a bed suddenly popped into existence? Honestly, do you think the – ”

Whatever she’d been about to say, or accuse Clarke of, was cut off by Clarke stepping in front of Lexa and catching her lips in a kiss. It took a moment or two but Lexa responded to the pressure with a tilt of her head and low hum in her throat. They separated, their eyes taking a moment to study each other. Then Clarke tilted her head the other way, the tip of her nose bopping Lexa’s, before diving in for another kiss.

When they finally separated, Lexa took a step back. She lifted a hand to her lips and smiled shyly, “Why would you do that?”

Clarke laughed and arched a brow, “The same reason there’s a bed ten feet away from us I’d imagine.”

“How long?” Lexa asked, swallowing thickly.

“Since that first train ride, on the way here. You sat with Raven, Anya, Octavia, and me. I was so… I don’t know… enamored by you that I couldn’t say anything. I was about to say something when the girl with the pretty green eyes proclaimed her hatred for Slytherins… I thought that was that. I knew I’d follow my mother into Slytherin. And you hated us.”

Lexa sniffled. She lifted a hand to cup Clarke’s face, “I thought you hated me. You never spoke to me after the train. Not in anyway that wasn’t a taunt.”

“I could never… I thought you hated everything about me!” Clarke insisted, leaning her cheek into Lexa’s hand.

Lexa offered a watery smile, “Clarke, I couldn’t hate you if I tried. And I have tried. But… You’re you.”

****

Hours later, the girls were in that big four-poster bed. They were wearing the pajamas the room had provided and had brushed their teeth in the bathroom that had thankfully appeared.

“Clarke?” Lexa whispered, her eyes shut, as she was almost asleep.

“Yeah?” Clarke murmured back.

Shuffling closer, Lexa smiled when Clarke’s arm draped over her hip and pulled her gently into her body, “are you going to be my girlfriend?”

“If you want,” Clarke kissed her forehead.

There was silence for a few minutes. Then Lexa sighed, “Clarke?”

All she got in response was a hum.

“Clarke,” Lexa tried again.

“What?” Clarke whined.

Lexa burrowed into her a little further before asking, “Now that you’re my girlfriend, are you going to tell me how you suddenly got so good at potions? I don’t want to study for six hours a day just to keep up anymore.”

“No?” Clarke smirked, so cocky even when she was more than half asleep. “Why not?”

“I’ve found a better way to spend my time,” Lexa replied.

“Got yourself a pretty girl?”

Nodding, Lexa grinned when Clarke kissed her. Then she pulled away, “So you’ll tell me?”

“If you let me go to sleep right now and wake me in time for breakfast,” Clarke said between yawns, “you can ask me anything and I’ll tell you. In the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to drop me a line here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and questions are encouraged! And encouraging!


End file.
